


i want you to stay

by ohnallari



Category: Chungha (Musician), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnallari/pseuds/ohnallari
Summary: Barista!Sunmi AU.Chungha comes to see Sunmi everyday under the guise of ordering coffee.
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Lee Sunmi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	i want you to stay

When her dance team dragged her to the newly opened café around the corner of their studio, she really wasn't expecting much. 

She has no idea how she ended up with a cup of coffee with a now-familiar logo in her hand everyday. 

At this point, her dance team has noticed her walking out of the direction of the café with a cup of coffee in her hands everyday. They're curious, because Chungha had to wake up earlier to get a drink at the café and be at the studio on time– and if Chungha willingly woke up earlier, then there was a good chance that she was possesed.

Chungha wasn't really a big fan of coffee. She just didn't know what else to say whenever she ordered, because whatever she'd rehearsed in her head disappears as soon as she saw the barista greet her with her signature smile.

Chungha's heart jumps. 

If Chungha kept coming back to the small café day after day, it certainly wasn't because of the really pretty barista.  
– is what she'll keep telling herself until she believes it one day.

"Good morning, would you like a coffee today too?"  
It's the same words everyday, but she'll never get over how sweet the barista's voice is. 

Chungha likes to think that she's gotten better at not stuttering her order out, though. She's proud of herself, honestly. 

When Sunmi – the barista's name, from what Chungha reads off her nametag – says something different, though, Chungha's brain short circuits. 

She almost doesn't register the small talk Sunmi makes, because, heck, Sunmi's smile has no right to be that cute. 

Some part of Chungha still functions, though, and she manages to answer Sunmi clumsily after a pause that was way longer than what she would've liked to admit. 

Sunmi's seen Chungha come into her café for so long that she's gotten comfortable with talking to her. Plus, she's cute.  
They start off with small talk, but they could be considered friends by now.  
Sunmi calls Chungha by her name now, and her phone is flooded with pictures of Bambi. 

Heck, Sunmi flirts with her almost everyday.  
She's not sure if Chungha interprets what she says as flirting, but Chungha never stops blushing everytime, especially when she smiles and winks. Chungha never seems to mind or seems uncomfortable, too. That's good enough for Sunmi.  
She could rant about how cute Chungha is to her friends for hours. 

After a few weeks, Sunmi sees Chungha come in with another girl – they seem really close.  
Chungha looks flustered, and the girl seems to be encouraging her somehow. She even looks at Sunmi a few times, and Chungha immediately tries to draw her attention to anywhere else other than Sunmi's face for some reason, while the girl seems to tease Chungha about something, at least from the tidbits Sunmi can hear from the counter and in between her customer's taking their orders.  
Sunmi tries her best to squash the small flames of jealously she feels – she could just be overthinking, right? 

The café is completely empty today, but the bell rings and Chungha's familiar figure steps in as usual.  
Sunmi feels her heart ache a bit more than usual everytime Chungha comes in.  
She orders her usual coffee, and leaves for her dance practice after talking to Sunmi about pointless things.  
(Chungha loves the way Sunmi's eyes twinkle a little whenever she starts a conversation.) 

When Chungha leaves for her dance practice, she absently turns her cup in circles after finishing her coffee.  
She notices a few markings on the side of her cup, and turns it to read whatever Sunmi wrote in black marker.  
It's just a few hearts with a smiley face, but Chungha almost combusts on the spot. 

Maybe her dance team wasn't kidding when they told her that Sunmi was actually flirting with her. 

Chungha is a blushing mess. No matter how many times she walked in tiny circles before coming into the café and rehearsed her words, she's sure she's going to be a nervous wreck when she actually tries to talk to Sunmi.  
They go through their usual routine, with Chungha ordering a coffee and Sunmi making her one. Chungha stays silent through this and looks, well, panicked as fuck. Sunmi can't help worry, but Chungha stops staring at the ingredients in the shelf above her head and looks her straight in the eye.  
Even though she's obviously nervous, and there's a blush on her face yet again, her gaze is focused and intense. Sunmi can't help the way her legs go a little weak, but then Chungha says something that could've honestly just taken Sunmi out right there and then–

"Uh, I really like you– if you're free tomorrow, do you want– to– uh, go on a date with me? If you don't feel the same way it's fine–" 

Chungha's voice gets a little higher, and once again Sunmi is struck with how cute and pretty and lovely she is. 

Sunmi cuts her off with a chaste kiss to her lips. She's waited for this for so long, and as always, Chungha's blush never fails to amaze her.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
